1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers and methods for slowly sustained release of volatiles such as fragrant odors, therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of containers have been used to package materials, including materials which have no odor, have latent potential pleasant odors, or are judged to possess offensive odors. For example, bag type containers have been used to package pet foods, absorbent litter materials and the like which have natural or built in desirable latent odors or which may in some cases possess objectionable odor characteristics. Once opened, these packaged materials may either have no initial odor or perfuse the local atmosphere with the objectionable odor.
By the present invention, containers for non-odorous materials and for objectional odor releasing materials are provided, wherein the plies are combined or sealed closed with a fragrance-containing adhesive composition. There is a low release of fragrance odor before opening and upon opening the adhesive seal is disturbed, greatly increasing the fragrance released to the local atmosphere so as to enhance the appeal of a non odorous material, to simulate the latent odor of packaged material or mask or counteract the offensive odor of the materials in the opened container.
The containers of the invention are not limited to the inclusion of fragrances as the volatile agent released, but may include agents protective of the environment or container contents, such as insecticides, fungicides and the like.